Huntik Wiki:News Archive
Announcements are displayed on the Main Page. They let users see what is happening in association with Huntik or Huntik Wiki. The most recent announcements are shown on the main page. All old announcements will be displayed here for archival purposes. 2013 ;December 25, 2013 :Merry Christmas :From us at the Huntik Wiki, a merry Christmas to you and yours. ;October 28, 2013 :Italian Editors Wanted :The Italian Huntik Wiki has been a bit of a target to vandalism and incorrect information particularly over the past year. We're currently looking for Italian-speaking contributors who can help with the clean-up. For more information, check out the forum. ;September 19, 2013 :2000 Article Mark :The Huntik Wiki has now reached 2000 pages, including our TCG section, Appearances, and Quotes. Many thanks to everyone who has been a part of these project! : D ;August 29, 2013 :Policy Refining :Since the massive update of the Policy section earlier this year, the Huntik Wiki has made a number of steps forward regarding content and a professional appearance. A number of new ideas for the wiki have been proposed recently. For more information, check out the forum discussions and suggestions for a Quotes Policy, Infobox source referencing, and Admin activity. ;July 26, 2013 :Image Policy Update :The Image Policy has been updated with information on standard filenames and how to make sure uploaded images aren't missed. ;July 4, 2013 :Project Huntik :The Dutch and Spanish Huntik Wikis have been successfully been adopted as a part of Project Huntik, an alliance of Huntik wikis. As we are also attempting to revitalize and clean up the Italian Huntik Wiki, we are looking for a contributor who is relatively fluent in Italian to help in the adoption process. For more information, check out the forum. ;July 1, 2013 ;Anonymous (IP) Users Due to recent updates to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), a US Federal Law, Wikia has been required to disable all anonymous editing on the Huntik Wiki. ;June 16, 2013 ;Searching for Promotional Cards After the completion of the Omens and Legacies series, we are looking for the missing promotional cards. Do you have any information? Please add your information to this forum thread! ;June 9, 2013 ;Omens and Legacies Complete! The third set of the Trading Card Game, Omens and Legacies is finally completed after the final two remaining cards were found. Again, we give credit to all the users who helped to complete the set and to Wolf Man Shop, Huntik.ws, and the other sites who provided us with scans! ;May 14, 2013 ;Policy Updates The policy section is now fully live and up-to-date. All users should have a message on their talk pages with details about the various policies of the Huntik Wiki. ;April 13, 2013 ;Curtains for the Comics The Huntik Magazine comic series is now "dead" as officially announced by Davide Cencini (also known as the-silverware), the colorist for the comic books. See the forums for more information and discussion. ;April 9, 2013 ;2 cards remaining for Omens and Legacies The Omens and Legacies set is close to completion (special thanks to Seeker11299), but the images of two cards are currently missing: the Sekhmet: Cunning Cat card (OAL_060) and the Featherdrop (OAL_068) card. If anyone has the images, please upload them to the wiki, or if you know where you can (or might) find them, please add your information to this Forum thread. ;February 10, 2013 ;The Huntik Forums Expired The Huntik Forums of huntik.ws has sadly had their domain name expire just two days ago on 2/8/2013. The Huntik Forums will be missed greatly during its absence. You can go to the Blog or to the Forum thread on the Huntik Wiki for discussion. ;January 16, 2013 ;New Administrator Please welcome our newest addition to the Huntik Wiki Administrative Council, Seeker11299! ;January 11, 2013 ;Huntik Wiki Policies Being Updated It's a new year, and it's time to introduce a few site changes. The Huntik Wiki policies are currently being upated, so this is your chance to chime in! Probably the most important thing is to have policies which which make what we're already doing be easier. Some of this will entail revamping old policies, while some will be entirely new policies to help things run smoother. See the Policy Forum for discussion. 2012 ;December 29, 2012 ;Legendary Saga Set Completed Today, the second set from the Trading Card Game is completed, the last card added is the mission, LGS-B3 - The Perfect Foe. Many thanks to Wolf Man Shop, Huntik.ws, and the other sites for the use of scans! ;November 4, 2012 ;TCG Transition Completed It's been a fair amount of time, and a lot of manual work, but all of the TCG pages are now transitioned to their new format. All such pages are now located under the TCG namespace by their identification numbers. These pages will still appear in searches for the Titan (for example, a search for "Caliban" will also yield SAS-001). The templates used for card pages have also been updated. The card image is now the focal point on the left side of page, with the card info appearing on the right. ;November 4, 2012 ;TCG Transition Completed It's been a fair amount of time, and a lot of manual work, but all of the TCG pages are now transitioned to their new format. All such pages are now located under the TCG namespace by their identification numbers. These pages will still appear in searches for the Titan (for example, a search for "Caliban" will also yield SAS-001). The templates used for card pages have also been updated. The card image is now the focal point on the left side of page, with the card info appearing on the right. ;August 30, 2012 ;Revisiting Season 2 Titan Information With Huntik Season 2 having fully aired in English, the Huntik Wiki administration is looking into making sure we have the most reliable information as possible. Though the list of information to re-confirm is basically everything related to the new Titans, this list may be approached one Titan at a time. The easiest method for contributors may be just to watch an episode and note if something is mentioned. For further information and the verification process, check out the Admin Blog. ;August 28, 2012 ;Toys Under Appearances A couple of you looking at the finer details of the Huntik Wiki may have noticed the beginning of an expansion of the Appearance Pages. Images of the toys (150px-width) are being added under the Merchandise section. Discussion ;August 17, 2012 ;2000 Images and Counting! Just days after hitting the 1000-article count, the Huntik Wiki has reached another amazing milestone! For those who have noticed, official art for Season 2 Titans have recently been released. Many thanks to Triton63 and Djmj2569537 for assisting Quilafa in uploading them! : D ;August 4, 2012 ;1000th Article Created! It's been several years, but we have now hit the 1000 article milestone! Thanks to all the editors, and here's to even more articles and expansion into the most complete source of Huntik information! : D ;July 9, 2012 ;MediaWiki Update Blog comments and seem to be fully working now. ;July 7, 2012 ;MediaWiki and TCG Updates The Huntik Wiki has recently been upgraded by Wikia staff to MediaWiki 1.19. Comments on the Blogs and MultipleUpload are currently not working. Check back for further developments. The TCG namespace has been added as well. For further information, check out the Admin Blog. While comments are not working, please leave any comments, questions, or concerns by Lhikan634. ;June 11, 2012 ;Infobox Updates and TCG Pages Infoboxes have received another update, this time to have more similar layouts for information. See Update #2 under the Infobox Blog for more information. The second bit of news concerns the possibility of adding a TCG namespace to the Wiki (through Wikia staff). To take place in the vote, follow the link in the latest community message or click the link here. ;April 20, 2012 / Infobox Discussion Please join in the discussion about how the infoboxes are going to be changing soon. It would be preferential to wait until there's input on several of the sections to see which way the Wiki in general wants it to go. If something isn't covered in the main body of the blog, feel free to bring it up in the discussion. ;April 16, 2012 / Second Series airing in English Season 2 of Huntik has begun airing in English in Europe. It is expected to hit American televisions sometime this summer. ;March 26, 2012 / Huntik Wiki layout changes and more! Several modifications to the framework of this Wiki have been updated or are in the process of being updated. Follow the Admin Blog for continuing updates! *New templates! *New, more efficient, centralized Category Gallery format! *New Huntik Wiki logo! *An updated and edited favicon! *Updated background and coloration In addition, image category and license information is being added to all images. This appears to be towards the final stage, adding license information. This MUST be done for all new images as well for copyright reasons. ;Februari 8, 2012 / 666 article created! Today the Rassimov TCG is created, the 666 artickle on this Wiki! 2011 ;December 18, 2011/ end season 2 in Italy :Today, season 2 ended in Italy. ;December 16, 2011/New admins! :Today, there are two new admins, Nitram86 and Quilafa added to Huntik Wiki. ;September 17, 2011/Season 2 started! :Today, the Season 2 of Huntik has started in italy! 2010 — 2009 ;November 23, 2009/Huntik Fanon Wiki :Come here to create new Huntik information from your own imagination and place them were other Huntik Fans can see. ;February 18, 2009/Header!! :We now have header image that displays the basic characters and titans of the series. It also says Huntik Wiki. Its just something to be excited about. ;February 11, 2009/Forums Open :The forums are officially open and ready for the discussions to take place! The last specification will be completed tomorrow morning. ;February 8, 2009/Forums Created :Forums for Huntik Wiki have been created. They are still under construction and will be fully functional in a few days. ;February 2, 2009/ In Use :Create Plates are templates for entire types of pages, when creating a page (from any source) you will be brought to a Createplate page, automatically you are in the General (without any pre-specifiedness). But you can switch to pre-designed pages for; Characters, Episodes, Spells, and Titans. ;January 31, 2009/ has begun :Today, major contributions have been made to . The current featured contributor is Xanadu1 for adding to when I was too busy to effectively begin it.